Rise of the Phoenix
by athlonxl
Summary: Well died and started being drag to space fun. Then I was shoo away by an annoy red dragon and now im a baby well at least im still a guy still have the goods. Now my onlh problem is what to do in this new world. This is my first work depending on how this chapter goes i may continue. I may pull down the chapter if i feel i haven't done my best.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes or Manga's

Chapter 1

My new life

Well that was weird one second I was going to bed tuck under my sheets and everything the next second I feel this strong tug on my body that rips my soul out. How do I know it's my soul well I'm looking at my body while being pull away to the heavens so yeah I'm dam sure I'm a soul now. The only thoughts going through my heads are that I must have died in my sleep and now I'm going to be judge by something. Really hoping it's God the way I believe him to be and not the Catholic version. I may be Catholic and believe in him but my view of him differs from what is shown in the bible. I say he was bored one day and decided that he create hundreds of religions to see which one of us will realize that he is the God of all of them. Dick move I know but hey when your almighty you might as well have some fun with it.

So while I'm being drag to who knows where and reflect on my life since there seems to be no flashbacks going on for me I have to do it myself. What I discover was I've done shit with my life and died a Virgin at 25. Dam hope that last part gives me sympathy points or something cause can't see myself going to paradise on any good deeds in my life. Sure I wasn't a saint , but I wasn't a murderer either so I hope I don't get damnation.

Realizing I have been Monologuing in my head for a while I look around to see where I've been going. I realize Im im in space now and still going well I guess I can cross off going to space off the list I never thought I do in life. After thinking that I start feeling funny and start looking around to see the cause. My feet are disappearing and I start freaking out because it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon. I try to will myself not to disappear until I reach wherever I'm going. The weirdest thing is it look likes it helping because it starts slowing down but it still not stopping. Well at least I have something to do now. So I start devoting all my time into keeping my self from disappearing to who knows where while being pull towards my end.

After so much time has past I am now a floating head at this point I start noticing that my surroundings are not black anymore but red. I have the strangest feeling I should know what this is but couldn't for the life of figure out why. While pondering where the hell I am my head collides with something. I start screaming curse after curse until my head stops throbbing and look to see what ass hole hit me on the head.

"That would be me dumbass" said a voice in my head

"great just great I've gone nuts and a voice in my head is telling me I hit myself well fuck you voice in my head" I say in my head

"no dumbass I'm behind you bitch at me again and see what happens" Boom the voice in my head

Seeing I didn't really have anything better to do then argue with the voice I turn around and realize how fuck I was at this moment. Standing or floating to be more exact was the Biggest fucking dragon I've ever seen. To be fair I've never seen one before but I realize what or who I was mouthing out to. It was Great red from the dam dxd light novel series. What the hell are you telling me anime is real now dam my universe sucks then. I continue gawking at the giant dragon until I feel something rummaging through my head looking for something. After a while it stops and the dragon then looks to me and starts laughing it's ass off.

" My God your life is boring as hell where all the fighting, adventures, and big explosions. Where's the dam drama in your life. I thought you be interesting seeing that you're a floating head and all but nope nothing zip nattha."

I start getting embarrass at this point realizing he was right my life was dull. Still to point it out like that was a double move seeing I had nothing else to do I decided to ask him some questions.

"Your great red right the _**Apocalypse**_ Dragon second to none in the dxd universe. Seeing that you're here and all does that mean that that world actually exist or have I gone nuts and imaging you to pass the time." Asking what possible could be my last thoughts since I just realize I'm still disappearing.

Seeing it give me an annoyed look it answer " Yup that's me and from the looks of it you be gone soon so I'll make this quick. Yes your in my universe don't how you got here or why but your trespassing in my space where I come to think up new flying tricks. So you got to go now."

So with that it starting to blow some flames at me before I went. With my last thoughts before darkness took me I wander if my life would have been better in this world instead my last and with that I was no more. That was until I realize I could still think realizing I start looking around and realize I can't see anything. I try to move only to realize I'm being held in place by something. Knowing I'm stuck for now I try to piece together whether I'm in limbo or not seeing I can't do anything else.

Then after a while of thinking I start seeing a white light seeing nothing better to do I try to head towards only to realize I'm force into it. Seeing that this might be the end of my life I ponder the idea of saying "Fuck you that's how" to whoever on the other side before dropping it probably not a good idea to anger the being that may determine my fate. After finally making it through the small whole of light I realize that something was wrong. As I try to move my body now that I have the room I realize nothing moving the way it should. While I was trying to regain control of my body someone decided to smack my ass. Instead of me yelling out curse words what comes out of my mouth was a bunch baby gibberish. Realizing this I stop yelling and try to look around to see who was the ass that smack me. I was just in time to see the man that smack me have his hand crush by who I assume to be his wife since I couldn't imagine any guy letting anyone else cash there hand like that.

" Hhow could the first thing you do when you see your son is smack his button instead of handing him over to me" she yelled still having a vice grip on his hand. I start hearing some bones Crack and the man face starts changing colors. Hearing what she said I realize that I have just been reincarnated as a baby. Which would explain why everyone seems like a giant to me and why I can't move or talk yet. I look up to see a man I assume is my granddad due to the fact he looks remarkly like the man who I assume is my dad having his hand crush.

I do a double take when I realize my grandpa looks exactly like Minato from narutoNaruto only difference is could see was that I wasn't seeing a headband. Which is a good sign for me meaning I'm not being born in a world where it's okay to send your 8 year child out to kill someone. I look back at my father to make sure he was not narutoNaruto. The only thing he has similar to narutoNaruto would be the blond hair and blue eyes other then that nothing else. No whisker marks or jumpsuits in sight.

" I only did what my dad did to me when I was born how is this any different" my father said only to begin whimpering when he saw something appear behind his wife head.

I turn around to see what cause the new dad and the Minato look alike holding me to a pale. What I saw was awesome there a floating mask that seem to be appearing out of nowhere. After it form it look like a Hannya mask with blood dripping from it eyes. Seeing this I try reaching out to it to see if I could touch it. My grandfather saw what I was doing and was shock to see I was okay with the mask. Not only that but I was trying to touch it seeing this he started to pray that I be more like his son instead of his wife. The woman who I at some point started to call mom in my head saw what I was doing and assume that I wanted to be held by her. Motioning my grandfather to hand me over I was carefully given to her where she began to coo at me and tell me how cute I was. Seeing that I couldn't stop this I let her continue to fuss all over me. I took this time to look her over and was wondering how I miss the fact she had purple hair that reach to her back or that she was very beautiful.

" Miya have you come up with a name yet for our son or due you still need some more time." My father ask while he was massaging his repairing hand. Wait what reaping hand.? I look back and sure enough I see his hand repairing itself out of fire when I saw this my brain just froze there was only one family I knew of that could repair itself out of fire that had the same appearance as my dad. The phenex clan in the dxd universe. Oh my God crap that hurt well I least I know I'm not dreaming and now I cant say the g word. " I was thinking of calling him Aidan Phenex what do you think Ruval? Miya replied. Hearing his name for the first time I realize that my dad was the Ruval Phenex the heir to the phenex clan, he was also if I remember correctly in the top ten in the rating games. I did a little dance in my head when I realize I wasn't riser that dude is a double bag. Crap that means he is my uncle if he exist wander how old he is now or at what point in time have I arrive in this universe. Screw it I figure it out later let's get back to my parents and the grandpa.

"I like it and by the fact he hasn't cried when you called him that so does he what do you think dad" he turn around to see Lord phenex reaction to the name. I was able to see his nod of approval before he approach me and started to look me in the eyes. It was like he was searching for something and from the looks of it he found it. After bringing g his head back he turn to my parents and said " It looks like he did inherit our magic I was able to take a look at his magic core and identify it was there." From the looks of relief my parents had I assume this must be a big deal. It was then I remember how devils treated those who do not inherit there house magic. From what I remember from the series and wiki it was not good, a good example would be Sairaorg _BaelBael_ _ **.**_ _He had to work hard to get where he was in the show due to not inheriting his clan magic. It didn't stop him from being a bad ass though._

 _I was broken at my thoughts when my mother decided it was time to feed me. The only warning I got was me being buried into her bosom with her nipped in my mouth. Realizing I didn't have any option at this point in time I swore I would get revenge from this I justice as soon as I was older. Until then I was stuck on nipped duty._

 _3 years later_

 _Over these past three years I was able to determine that canon had not started yet in the dxd universe , but honestly I was not putting too much fate that nothing had change since I arrive who to say what I know should will happen here so I decided to play it by ear. Only think I wish that had change was riser not being such a douche 10 years old and I want to smack him how he goes off saying he is the greatest thing that ever live. I usually just ignore him when I come across him during my studies. Which is weird by the way three years old and I'm already studying how to act like a devil in society. There is a big reason why I have decided to study so earlier and that was to be able to train as I like if I finish all my studying earlier. Granted I couldn't do much other then work on my control over my magic and empty my reserve so when it refills it be bigger. There are lots of techniques I like to try out from some MangasManga's I've read back when I was human. All of them had the same requirement I had to have incredible control over my fire magic and air magic. Not only that but have the power to maintain the moves too._

 _I was also considering how I would start building my peerage in the future. I knew of one member I like to have as a bishop in the future if only to prevent her from becoming a stray and with any luck be able to teach me senjutsu and touki. Granted she may not exist here or be dead for all I know but hey it's a start. I realize that to for me to recruit a strong peerage I would have to be able to explore the human realm for the best results. The only way I could see that happening was if I was older or if I had a job the had me going to different parts of the world._

 _Then it hit me there is a job that requires you to travel to different parts of the human realm and better yet also enter other factions territories without having your head slice off. That was working in the foreign affairs department that just so happens to be run by the most immature Satan of the bunch Leviathan Serefall . Don't get me wrong I'm sure she knows what she is doing if the fact we are not at war at the moment proves it but with her in charge there if I'm somehow able to convince my parents to work there under Serefall not only will that solve my peerage issue later, but I'll have a Satan level bodyguard as well. Also working there will allow me to grow some influence in other factions which in turn will increase the influence of the phenex clan it's a win win for me. That's only if I convince my parents mind you to talk about this to Serefall who will decide if I'm qualified._

 _I shake my head realizing that this is all in the future there no way they let a three year old do any of this right not what I can do for now is talk to my parents about the idea and see if they can include diplomat lessons into my devil lessons. Turning around I decide to go visit grandma and see my baby aunt Ravel who I'm so going to tease in the future and possible castrate any guy who tries to woo her. While I'm walking through the castle wow still can't get use to how big this place is and how expensive everything looks. Those phoniex tears are making us a lot of money._

After stopping to take a look at my surroundings I realize I see my grandma holding little Ravel in her arms seating on a sofa near a fire. Seeing her I make my way towards her, I still find it incredibly weird how she looks like and adult version of what Ravel will look like in the future. She look to be in her early twenties with her blonde hair and dark blue eyes, with the only exception of her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations.

Seeing me make my way towards she started smiling a motion me to seat beside her. After seeing that I had adjusted myself on my seat she began the conversation, " what brings you out here today Aidan your usually out in the back trying to control your magic or deplete your reserves. Usually a maid had to come to get you and that's before you pass out." She said with a little smirk on her face. I start feeling my cheeks red up during the conversation when she pointed out me passing out which only happen twice dammit. No one seem to let it go. Trying to calm my cheeks down I replied, " I was wandering if it was possible for you to include diplomacy lessons into my studies from now on."

She look shock for a second before entering what I like to call teacher mode. Which let me tell you scared me . I remember reading the lessons Issei went through with Velenna Gremory and let me say they suck reading about actually experiencing it was a nightmare.

"Why the sudden interest in diplomacy all of a sudden you never shown much interest in it before what's changed" she then began to give a look that said tell me now.

Seeing her do that I try playing the best poker face a three year old can make which was none and then broke down to her stare and told her everything. I could see that smirk she tried to hide knowing she could still get me to tell her anything. After hearing my reasons as to why I like the lessons and my plans for the future regarding my peerage . She starting to give me an analytical look like she was trying to measure something not sure what but seeing I was still technically three years old there wasn't much to measure right now. After finishing giving me that look she finally spoke. " I'll give it some thought and discuss it with your parents, but I make no promises. I'm glad your thinking about your future but for now I want you to get change I'll be taking you with me to visit a friend shortly.

Knowing that's the best answer I'm going to get it turn around and start heading to my room to change wandering which friend she be taking me to. From my knowledge from the light novels they never really discuss the friends of the older generation devils so I had no clue who we visit. When I got to my room and started to change. When I finish I look at the mirror to look at my appearance. It was strange to know the blond boy looking at you was yourself. I swear I was looking at a child Gilgamesh just without the arrogant smirk. After checking myself out I headed out to the front of the castle where a carriage with my grandma and baby Aunt stood waiting for me. After getting into the carriage and making myself comfy. I finally ask the question that's been nagging me since I got in the carriage. "who are we visiting today?"

The response I got shouldn't have surprise me but it did. " Will be visiting the Gremory's today I've been meaning g to introduce you to them for a while now."

Hearing this I just realize this would be my first interaction with a child Rias. After thinking about it everyone I knew now would be a child or not yet born yet. After pondering this I stop no point comparing them to there future counterparts that don't exist yet. As the carriage went along I slowly started to fall asleep my last thought was this interaction would be quite interesting.


End file.
